Fight Club
by h0kut3n
Summary: Welcome to the Fight Club! Takes place during the 2.5 years of seperation between Naruto & Sakura. They already know how to be shinobi, but can they fight? Welcome to the UFC Unleashed, HBO Fight Night Live, & K1 Championship Fighting all in one!
1. UTC Unleashed!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, UFC, or any trademark names, moves, or people. All rights belong to their respective owners (Kishimoto, Zuffa, UFC, etc).

* * *

**Fight Club**

Chapter 1: _UTC Unleashed_

_Fighting._

_It was something that I was always good at getting into..._

_...but something I was never great at._

It wasn't always like this. Back when I was still just a kid, thinking that throwing blind punches and kicking with just my feet was true fighting. Street Fighting. But it's different now. I had left my village to train with my perverted sensei, despite him being a Sanin. From the moment I left home, I knew I needed to learn how to fight ... how to defend ... how to survive ... and how to win.

That's me standing there on the other side across from my opponent, here in the center of this eight-sided cage. With nothing on but my shorts, a mouth piece, and gloves. Where my supposed sensei was, I had no idea. Instead there was another man standing behind me, a man with a hardened face, like that of an old lion, his face filled with scars from many fights like the one I am about to engage in. In this world, he is known as "The World's Most Dangerous Man", but to me, he is Kenta Shenlong. He tells me exactly what I have to do, and how to do it. He's trained me for nearly six months now. It's not long now, the man announcing the match had just finished introducing my opponent, and now it was my turn.

_"And in this corner, fighting out of the Lion's Den ..."_

I wasn't quite listening to him, instead I was still focusing on Kenta-sensei's prep talk. The sounds of the underground stadium roaring with viewers attending the bloodsport, screaming, chanting, roaring for the fight to begin. Just then the announcer came to my name, not my true name, but my sudo name. My fighter's name.

_"... RENATO -BABALU- SOBRAL!!!"_

The entire stadium roaring with my name: _"BABALU! BABALU! BABALU!"_ I don't remember what number fight this was ... but soon it would end. The referee for this match was "Big" Joushin Masakari, he called out to us.

_"Are you ready?"_ Pointing to my opponent who nodded, then pointed over to me and asked the same question. _"Are you ready?"_ I nodded my head, then he did a hand chop to signal the beginning of the fight. _"Then LET'S GET IT ON!"_

**(:::NOW PLAYING:::** _. . . Fat Boy Slim - Right Here, Right Now . . ._)

Before I knew it I had already taken my opponent down on his back, and spent a good few minutes manuvering through his guard until finally I was on top of him with full advantange. He tried to punch his way out, but I blocked his useless punches away making him completely open for that split second. That one split moment in which everything slows down, my heartbeat slows to an easy pace, and grinned down at my opponent who knew what was coming. My right fist raising slowing up into the air as if at this moment it would be all over soon. My grin now turning to a smile of pure delight.

(_... -instrumental- ..._)

It wasn't always like this. Now I have a taste for fighting. And I'm not so much afraid to get into them anymore ... because I always win.

(_... "Right Here" ..._)

A right fist down into his head.

(_... "Right Now" ..._)

A Left.

(_... "Right Here" ..._)

A Right.

(_... "Right Now" ..._)

A Left.

(_... "Right Here" ..._)

A Right.

(_... "Right Now" ..._)

A Left.

(_... "Right Here" ..._)

A Right.

(_... "Right Now" ..._)

A Left.

(_... "Right Here" ..._)

A Right.

(_... "Right Now" ..._)

A Left.

(_... "Right Here" ..._)

A Right.

(_... "Right Now" ..._)

A Left.

Twelve shots unanswered, and by then referee Joushin Masakari pushed me away from my opponent's bloody unconscious body, waving his hands to stop the match, as it was already over. I had won, and the entire underground roared with excitement! And I loved it, the chant, my chant, my name. Joushin Masakari took my by the wrists and raised my arm in victory.

_"Winner by TKO! AND NEW MIDDLEWEIGHT ULTIMATE TAIJUTSU CHAMPION, RENATO -BABALU- SOBRAL!"_

The Chairman of UTC, Danna Ookami-sama, wrapped a gold belt around my waist. I looked to Kenta-sensei and he grinned at me with satisfaction. It was then that I knew I had made him proud. But it was only just the beginning, and I got lost in the satisfaction of the entire chant of my name: _"BABALU! BABALU! BABALU!"_

It was now that I became a fighter, and learned how to fight, without the use of chakra.

To be continued.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** All I can say is that I'm a big fan of the UFC, and Renato Sobral is one of my favorite fighters. So if you haven't figured out just who "Babalu" is in this story is, duh it's Naruto. I'm going into a different angle about how Naruto learns how to fight over his 2 1/2 years away from Konoha. Just think of it as, he's already finished his ninjutsu, and genjutsu training (or basics) from Jiraiya already, and now it's coming up to the final year & a half left, where Naruto now has to learn how to get a move on with his Taijutsu training. So thus why now throw him into the world of the Ultimate Fighting Championship, or in this case Ultimate "Taijutsu" Championship. Kenta Shenlong Ken Shamrock. Joushin Masakari Big John McCarthy. Danna Ookami Dana White. Yeah, I know pretty silly name changes, but I wanted to do a little change around. So anyway, I'm having Naruto pose as Babalu for now, as he can't really use his real name since technically he's being hunted by Akatsuki. Anywho, more to come, and you'll never believe who else joins in the Fight Club series. I'll tell you now, it isn't just going to center around the UTC (I mean UFC XD), but other kinds of fighting as well! 


	2. KBO Fight Night Live!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, UFC, or any trademark names, moves, or people. All rights belong to their respective owners (Kishimoto, HBO Fight Night, etc).

* * *

**Fight Club**

Chapter 2: _KBO Fight Night Live!_

_12 Rounds._

_Is it already the twelfth round? Who's winning so far? Have I landed all my punches? Have I been gaining more points than my opponent?_

... No. I'm losing 9:10 on all the score cards. It's either knockout, or be knocked out from here on out.

It's the twelfth round, my opponent is looks fairly worn out, but I haven't even begun to breathe hard yet. Those last six weeks of cardio training and conditioning have really paid off. Now it's time to unleash, now it's time to show the world that I'm stronger. Now it is time to see if all my training since then has come to a full circle.

"Come on Sakura. It's the final round, she's been beating you down 9:10 on all the score cards since round one. It's do or die time, suck it up, and unload."

My trainer prep talked in front of my face as I was sitting down in my corner of the square ring. She wasn't only just my trainer, but my sensei, my leader, and my Hokage (in disguise). She was put her heavy hands onto my shoulders and looked right at me, while my cutman, Shizune, was tending to my bruised and bleeding face.

"I know I've put you through hell and more, but now it's time to show them, show the world that they completely underestimated you, under rated you, and that you will gain recognition! Show them that you are strong, stronger not just by physicality, but by pure heart!"

Then she stood up over me and pointed at my opponent with one hand while still looking directly at me.

"That beast over there is nothing compared to you. 12 and 1 nothing! World Fighting Pro nothing! SHE HAS NOTHING ON YOU! You understand me!"

I changed my intense stare from my opponent across the ring to my sensei. It was at that moment, she saw the look in my eyes, the fire that was beginning to burn even brighter within my emerald eyes.

The short time that was in between rounds was over, the warning bell that the start of the last and final round was ringing. Cutman Shizune wiped what she could away, took her cold compress away from my bruised left eyebrow, wiped my eyebrows with vaseline, gave me a squirt of water to rinse my mouth and spit it into a spittoon, then finally put my mouthpiece back into my mouth. Just then my Sensei and cutman exited the ring throught the ropes.

The ring announcer then began to announce the final round. The sound of the bell ringing trying to get the attention of the roaring masses watching this unbelievable bout.

_"This is the Twelfth and final round of tonight's Main Event! Whoever wins this fight will be crowned KBO (Konoha Box Office) Fight Night Champion of all the Hidden Villages! Will three time KBO Champion, **Ginko Kohano** of the Hidden Village of Rock reign victorious? Or will the underdog from hometown Konoha, **Haruno Sakura** become the next big thing!?"_

The audience roars with excitment, the atmosphere is so thick with bloodlust that you can almost smell its sweet scent.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen ... LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! And now referee Ryu Firipou."_

The referee looks to both corners, and signals both fighters to come to the center of the ring. He gives us our rules once again.

"Okay ladies, this is the last and final round of tonights fight. Let's finish this up and have a good clean fight. Now touch gloves and wait until I call you out from the corner."

We touch gloves, but neither of us looked at each other in the eyes as the rivalry leading up to this fight was over hyped and heated by the media. As we both made it back to our corners Just before the fight bell rang, my sensei was waiting for me back at the ropes to give me my last push.

"Do it. DO IT NOW!" She said with a lion's roar through the already packed stadium watching this fight. She put her forhead onto mine and shouted. "NO PAIN!"

"No pain!" I repeated back.

"NO PAIN!" She said even more intensely.

"NO PAIN!" I repeated back with the same intensity.

And with that the fight bell rang, my sensei jumped back down from the ring corner, and shouted at me as I charged off.

"EKEI SAKURA!" (Go Sakura!)

(**:::Now Playing:::** _... Fat Boy Slim - Ya Mama ..._)

At the sound of the bell the both of us came charging out from our corners and came to the center of the ring nearly face to face. Both of us had our guards up, the both of us right-handed, standing in the regular conventional fighter's stance, our gloves ready for the punch. Ginko was bobbing her head left and right trying to sum me up as she was winning the overall match. Where as I had a straight forward shootout stance, waiting for her to make her move. Throughout the match, I knew that she was fast, and she had set the pace at a high bar, moving left to right, throwing quick and fast combinations that I couldn't counter at first. But through those first eleven rounds, it was all just to figure out her fighting style. It was all apart of our strategy. As they say, you don't truly know someone until you've fought them face-to-face. And it was here, now, that I knew ALL of her movements.

(_... -instrumental- ..._)

Finally after a good minute of circling each other, I made the first move and made a left hook at what I thought was an opening. But to my dismay it was actually a trap to which she threw a counter hook with her strong right hand. It was in that moment that everything felt like it slowed down, and her fist was coming straight for my face for a pure knockout blow. As I was slightly leaning into her punch it was in that instant that we saw each other eye to eye, face to face. She had an excited bloodlust grin as she knew that this was the final moment that she would finally knock me out for good, put me down for the ten count, but instead her face changed to confusion. My face wasn't that of fear or shock or surprise, instead it was the complete opposite. It was calm, unnerved, and with a devious smile that only meant one thing ... my slow left hook was made on purpose to trigger her trap, thus countering her counter. It was at that moment she realized why I was considered a dark horse, and the underdog of every single match I had been in. That I always faster, better, stronger, than all my opponents. They just always underestimated me. I blocked her incoming right hook making it roll off my right shoulder, making her completly open for an attack. Just then my smile became bigger, showing off my mouth piece because of my big smile of the on coming victory.

(_... Push the tempo - x8 ..._)

**Left Straight Punch - Right Straight Punch - Left Uppercut - Right Hook - Left Hook - Right Uppercut - Left Body Shot - Right Body Shot**

(_... Shake what your mama gave ya!..._)

After my first counter combination, I had struck her so hard and fast, she was left open for a split second in confusion. It was at that moment I wound up for a big haymaker, my right fist was cocked all the way back, my body pivoting with my fist so that I could get full rotation, and came swinging around with great speed. But to her it must have felt like forever, until finally my glove made contact with her face.

After that she went down for the count for the first time, but got back up after five seconds and tried to shake off the first attack. But as she told the referee that she was good to go, she then realized that more would be coming. I just went off on an all offensive rampage combination, just striking all over from headshots to bodyshots, lefts and rights, hooks, uppercuts, straight punches, machinegun jabs from everywhere. She was being pummeled all over the ring. When she tried to escape I caught her and threw her back into the corner. Ginko could barely cover up and block any of my attacks. I went in at all different kinds of directions, attacking at every open point that she tried to cover, but when she went for one spot it simply opened another.

_Strength,_

_Speed,_

_Agility,_

_Endurance,_

_Smarts,_

_Heart,_

Now they would all recognize my traits, everyone would see that I was not the same person when I first started. Soon it would be all over, Ginko was now back in the center of the ring, her legs wobbling beneath her. The match time was almost over, and the ten second warning had just sounded. Despite my complete rampage in this final round, to Ginko's credit, she had been getting back up after every knockdown blow. But I could feel that she was on her last run. It was now or never, this was my last chance to take her out. Everyone in the crowd roaring for a knockout, chanting my name over Ginko's, and my sensei in my corner simply shouted to me-

"NOW!"

At the moment Tsunade-sensei shouted "NOW!", it was the last thing I heard. Everything and everyone in the stadium just went silent to me, I blocked out all the sounds, the screaming, the shouting, the chanting, the atmosphere of bloodlust, and felt that exact cold-spot that I needed to focus. Everything felt as if it were being played in slow motion, Ginko's body wobbling from left to right, her guard was just completely broken and gone. She could barely even hold up her hands anymore, to here I must look like a shadow, or a ghost, moving so quickly and all around. But I slowed the pace down, and in this final moment, she saw only one figure, a solo figure winding up one last time for the final blow.

I simply looked right at her, and said-

"Game Over."

And with those final words, my right hand came smashing through her face, her mouthpiece literally flying out from her mouth, and her body just fell down to the ground. Her body spun around in a twisted state, until her legs simply gave out, and she hit the mat hard. I backed away into my corner, and the referee went over for the count.

_"1 ... 2 ... 3 ..."_

He counted off, waving his hands at my downed opponent, Ginko's body not moving at all, she was beating to a pump, for the first eleven rounds of hell she gave me, I returned the favor twice in return.

_"... 8 ... 9 ... 10! You're Out!"_

The referee waved his hands off that the match was over, and declared me the winner. People just bumrushed the ring, coming in to congratulate me, to interview me, to celebrate with me. After I knew that I had one, and the referee raised my hand in victory, my body simply gave out. Tsunade-sensei and Shizune-san came to my side raising me up on their shoulders praising me. Afterwards, I was simply just dead tired, Shizune-nee-chan supported me on her shoulders, but as for my sensei, she was boasting and roaring about my vitory answering all the questions and such. The last thing I remember before passing out on Nee-chan's shoulder was them wrapping the KBO Welterweight Championship Belt around my waist.

It was a glorious night, and soon there would be more.

To be continued.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **There we go! Chapter 2, and now the other side of the fight! Now I'm showing the fight from Sakura's side. In this chapter, I'm playing towards HBO Fight Night Live (boxing). For a while know I've been really into boxing, and especially after watching Naruto Shippuuden with Part 2 Sakura animated, had my juices flowing that I wanted her to fight. Being trained by Tsunade herself, of course she must have underwent taijutsu training heavily. So this time around, I'm going to start her off with simple boxing, and as she evolves from style to style, I'll eventually get her to K1 fighting (kickboxing/Muay Thai). I myself am a practictioner of Muay Thai, hailing from Thailand decent myself. So I'll really put my own style of fighting into Sakura, once the story starts going. Right now, it's all straight up boxing for now. Again, KBO is HBO, Ryu Firipou is actually Lou Filipou (the referee from the Rocky Balboa Series), and Ginko Kohano is Gina Corano (who is actually a female Muay Thai kickboxer, her current MMA (mixed-martial-arts) record is actually 12-1). Also little tidbits, of Tsunade playing both the role of Mickey & Tony (the trainers for Rocky), then Shizune playing as the cutman (the person who fixes the fighter in-between rounds). I totally love the idea of Shizune being a cutman, because it fits so perfectly. Anyway, that's chapter 2, and we'll see what happens in chapter 3! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
